Togue Fluff
by Cygna Vamp
Summary: Just some stories about a rarely seen pairing. ToddRogueTogue
1. Twas the Nightingale

Togue Fluff  
  
chapter 1: 'Twas The Nightingale.  
  
I wake up around 5 in the morning. I feel his warm, slight body pressed against me. I can't  
  
believe I was so mad at him yesterday. He got wasted with his loser friends, said a buncha stuff  
  
about me. He begged me forgivness. I love him, so I guess forgivving is part of the deal. But, he  
  
still had to pay for what he did. He was my little sex slave last night. Todd riles so easily   
  
against authority, I was sure he'd hate it, but he didn't seem to mind so much.  
  
A rose colored finger of sunlight shines through my window and across his face. He's smiling.  
  
I can tell from the way he breathes he's still asleep, but he's smiling. Do I make him smile? He  
  
must be having a nice dream. They say that when babies smile in their sleep, they're seeing angels.  
  
What does Todd see?  
  
I turn on my lamp. He doesn't wake up. I want a better look at him. Some say Todd Tolensky   
  
ain't much to look at. I don't care. I can see his beauty if no one else can. I pull back the   
  
blanket covering him. His skin is pale, like mine, but with a tinge of green. Like the moon on   
  
some nights. It's perfectly smoothe. Even through satin gloves I can feel how flawlessly smoothe   
  
it is, especially when he's all excited and heats up.   
  
He has his hands all tucked under his head. His hair is thick and soft. Still smells like   
  
the guava and mango shampoo I made him use last night. His shoulders are lean and round. He's   
  
very short-waisted. Something about seeing his bare back does something to me. I just can't place it.  
  
I follow the outline of his spine to that perfect butt. It's so firm and so soft all at once. It's  
  
contured just so and just the right size for my hands to squeeze.  
  
His legs are crooked under him. My God, his legs! They're so long, he's practically nothing   
  
but legs. The muscles are long, lean and firm. The thighs are well developed. The calves are just  
  
so. I know he has this tender spot on the inside of his thigh that drives him crazy when I touch  
  
it just right. He's shifting. Must be waking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cold. Musta kicked the covers off last night. I reach for them. I feel a gloved hand stroke  
  
my arm. Oh. That's right. I'm in bed with Marie. Naked and in bed with Marie. Everyone calls her  
  
Rogue, but to me, she will always be Marie. She wanted to punish me last night. That was punishment?  
  
I'll admit, it wasn't something I'd be willing to do all the time, but it wasn't bad. She didn't  
  
tie me up or beat me or anything. OK, she slapped me on the leg once, but not all that hard. I   
  
kinda liked it.   
  
I say "Good morning" to her. That's all I can think of. "Mornin'." she says. I love her   
  
accent. She wraps those gentle arms around me and...aaah, bliss. Getting hugged by Marie is like  
  
being held by an angel. An incredibly sexy angel. Not that I believe in that kinda stuff.  
  
We must be thinking on the same wave length. She says to me "You know you smile in your  
  
sleep?" It's news to me. "They say if a baby smiles in his sleep, he's seein' angels."  
  
I look up at her. "You're the only angel I've ever seen." Not even six in the morning, and  
  
already making with the romance talk. Go me! Go me!  
  
She kisses me on the top of my head. Being kissed. Being loved. Being made love to. I can't  
  
believe this is happening to me; scrawny, dirty, homely Todd Tolensky. I cling to her. I don't   
  
care how needy it makes me look. I nuzzle her. Right THERE. Just between her boobs. I can feel  
  
them through her lycra unitard. So soft. I can feel her heart beating if I press my face against  
  
her just right. My eyes sting. I can't help it. I get weepy when I'm with her sometimes. I'm not  
  
going to cry. There. I'm calm now.  
  
Her hands. They're trailing over my chest and stomache. And down further. Oh. That feels   
  
great! Oh! OH!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mental note: do laundry today. I change gloves. I just love those little noises Todd makes  
  
when he's enjoying himself. Whimpers, mewls, grunts, groans. I don't want him to get too loud.  
  
It wouldn't do to have him wake up half the mansion. Kurt and Logan would fight over the   
  
priveledge to tear him limb from limb if they knew what we did last night.  
  
"I wish I could do that for you." he sighs.   
  
I just want to cuddle him! Me, Miss Bitchy, Bad-Ass, Don't-Touch-Me Goth, wants to cuddle  
  
someone. I press him close to me and give him feather light strokes dawn the length of his body.  
  
Do I make him feel good? I hope so. His lips. They've latched on to me. He's sucking. Ooh, watch  
  
the teeth, Sugar. God, even through lycra, that feels good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know why I did that. Some primal instinct of whatever. She seemed to like it, so I  
  
kept going, switching from one to the other. I gave the one I wasn't sucking on a gentle squeeze.  
  
I feel her stroke my hair, urging me to continue. Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets.  
  
After a while she tells me to stop. We just lie in bed and hold each other. This is as   
  
close to Heaven as I'll ever get. I wonder, with everything I've done wrong in my life, did I do  
  
something right somewhere? I feel like Marie is some big reward. I don't deserve her. I know I've  
  
probably broken 7 out of 10 Commandments. I never killed no one, felt like it though. Never did  
  
adultry, cuz you gotta be married before you can do that. Never worshipped an idol. Who the hell  
  
does that anymore? I never really believed in God. The world is just too crazy, too random, to   
  
believe someone is in control. I believe in love. I almost lost faith in it, but Marie brought   
  
me back.   
  
I hear something outside her window. Sounds like a bird chirping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of a bird chirping at my window make me turn my head. It's nearly dawn. I hate   
  
to do it, but I tell my darling he has to leave.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." he begs. He doesn't want to leave anymore than I want him to go.  
  
"Everyone will be up soon." I say. "You best get going, 'fore Logan decides to have Toad   
  
legs for breakfast."  
  
"I'm not affraid of him." he lies, snuggling me.   
  
"Sweetie, you need to go."  
  
He gets out of bed. I watch him pull on the clothes he came in last night. Get one last   
  
look at those cute butt cheeks. I want to kiss him. I brush a silk scarf over his lips and press  
  
mine against his. His arms go around my neck. His lips and tongue work sweetly against mine. We  
  
break off to come up for air. "You really need to go." I say.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kocham cie." I hug him, using the bit of Polish he taught me.  
  
"Kocham cie." He kisses my hair,lets me go and opens the window. The bird flies away. He   
  
stops to blow me one last kiss and leaps out the window.  
  
I fall back on the bed. I miss him already. I think of Todd's nimble fingers, his supple  
  
tongue, his strong legs, his eagerness to please. Wanda, you have no idea what you're missing!  
  
Oh well, too late. He's my man now.  
  
They say he smells bad. If they knew the truth. My poor baby. He was abused so badly at   
  
home that he thought not bathing would make his stepdad leave him alone. Then he was homeless,  
  
got into the habit of not bathing cuz he couldn't for so long. He thought 'What's the point? No  
  
one wants to be around me anyway. Why bother?' Then, I guess I changed his mind. When he's clean,  
  
he smells like earth and water. The way it smells outside after a spring rain. He sometimes   
  
borrows a splash of cologne form Lance. Nice musky scent. He balks at the scented soaps I try to  
  
get him to use. He says he doesn't want to smell 'like a fruit salad.' Todd as fruit. Yummy! I'm  
  
getting some naughty images in my mind right now.  
  
They say he's ugly. Whatever. Eye of the beholder and all that. If he'd smile that gentle  
  
smile just a little more often, he'd have every girl in Bayville hanging off him. He has very   
  
pretty eyes. Gold colored ones that have seen too much pain in 17 years. He has gentle, shapely   
  
hands. His skin. I wish I could touch it so bad. He has barely any body hair and he shimmers   
  
like a star when he gets sweaty. I think I mentioned his fine ass.  
  
I hug my pillow, wishing it was him. What I want is to grab Todd and just run away with   
  
him. Anywhere. Away from the X-men, away from the Brotherhood, everything. Somewhere. Just the   
  
two of us. I'd be happy anywhere with him. Not a lot of things really make me happy, but Todd   
  
is definatly one of them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm laughing as I hop back to the boarding house. I feel happier than I've ever been. I hop  
  
so high I feel like I'm flying for a moment. Marie! I'm in love with Marie! I want to shout it   
  
out to the world! And she loves me. I have to sit down a minute and collect myself.  
  
I flop down under a tree. The sky above is slowly turning blue. A fly buzzes close. SNAP!   
  
Not a bad breakfast. My heart feels so big. Like Marie filled it to bursting with love. I feel   
  
so warm when I think of her. Warm and tingly all over. In some places more than others.  
  
I lay back and sigh. I snap up a few more flies for breakfast. Don't knock it 'til you   
  
try it, OK? Marie...I feel like I'm floating. I've had dreams-weird, crazy dreams-about flying  
  
through the air with my Marie, making love to her in mid-air. I can touch her in my dreams. She  
  
doesn't quite feel real. Nothing you touch in a dream does. I guess flying is just something a   
  
lot of people dream about because they can't do it for real.   
  
I love this feeling. I'm so light and happy. This isn't what I felt for Wanda. All I felt   
  
was wanting, desiring. Marie makes me feel satisfied. I knew she was a wonderful girl the first  
  
time she came to the boarding house. I felt unworthy of her and stayed away from her. Then she  
  
left. She left and I felt like I had missed the boat. Then Wanda came along. I saw things in her  
  
that I saw in Rogue. That confident don't-mess-with-me attitude hiding the frightened little   
  
girl on the inside. That toughness mixed with vulnerability. That sexy, curvy frame. I didn't   
  
want to blow my chance at love again, so I threw myself at her. Probably looked like the World's  
  
Biggest Dork. I don't love Wanda anymore. I pity her. She won't let herself love someone, or   
  
even be loved.   
  
I hop back to the boarding house. I come in to see Lance lounging around in his boxers. I  
  
won't let that disturbing sight spoil my mood.  
  
"You just now rolling in?" he asks. "Where you been all night?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you not to find out."  
  
"Lemme guess, Rogue forgave you, right?"  
  
"Not sayin'."  
  
"Just tell me, man, is make-up sex as good as they say it is?"  
  
"How should I know?" I play it cool.  
  
"Cuz, I'm thinking maybe I can get Kitty to do me if I get her real mad then apologize   
  
like hell."  
  
I laugh. How does Lance come up with this garbage? I just hop up to my room, feeling the  
  
deep joy that comes from being loved.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Awww...wan't that sweet? It comes right after Rogue's Honor on AdultFanFiction.net. I think I   
  
kept this one just this side of NC-17. "Kocham cie" (pronounced ko-kham chee) is Polish for   
  
"I love you." My other adult fanfic "Objects in the Rearview Mirror" explains the origins of  
  
that. Think of it as the equivelent of Kurt's "Ich liebe dich." If you're wondering about the  
  
title of this chapter, it's from Shakespear's /Romeo and Juliet/. There's a scene where Romeo   
  
and Juliet have just consumated their marriage. Romeo has to leave at dawn because (1) he's   
  
been banished to Mantua and (2) if her family catches him, they'll kill him. Juliet hears a bird  
  
chirp at her window and says it's a nightingale, not a lark. Meaning that she wants to pretend   
  
that it isn't dawn yet because that would mean Romeo has to leave. Why she didn't just pack up  
  
and run away to Mantua with him, I don't know. 


	2. Egads! Another Truth or Dare Story!

Togue Fluff  
  
chapter 2 Egads! Another Truth or Dare Story!  
  
Rogue lounged on Todd's bed. Todd's arm curled around her shoulders. Friday night, and they  
  
had the Boarding House all to themselves.  
  
"Todd," said Rogue, stroking his hair. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Todd thought for a minute. He remembered an episode of /South Park/ that desribed how to   
  
successfully play the game. Start with three truths and then say 'dare' as smoothly as possible.  
  
He hoped Rogue wasn't as nasty as Wendy Testaburger. "Truth."  
  
"You ever use your tongue to-you know-pleasure yourself?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let me put it to you this way. Two men are walking down a street when they see a dog licking  
  
its balls. The first man says 'Gee, I wish I could do that!' The second man says 'Maybe you should  
  
pet him first.'"  
  
"Oh. OH!" His eyes got big at the suggestion. "I've-uh-never thought about it to tell the   
  
truth. I mean, it's one thing to take things into your own hands, but, there's just some things  
  
even I don't wanna taste. Your turn, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Damn, she's seen that eppy too. "Umm...What's your full name?"  
  
"That's the best you can come up with? OK, my full name is Marie Antoinette Rogers."  
  
"Your name is Marie Antoinette?"  
  
"I don't know why Mama wanted to name me that. Guess she just liked French history or something."  
  
"Hey, maybe you can wear a powdered wig and a puffy dress!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let them eat cake!"  
  
"She didn't really say that, y'know. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"OK, what's /your/ full name?"  
  
"Todd cough cough Tolensky."  
  
"I don't think I heard that second name right."  
  
"Ichabod."  
  
"Like the guy from /The Legend of Sleepy Hollow/?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know where Mom got that name from. I'm pretty sure I was named after   
  
Todd Rundgren. She had a lot of his records and we have the same birthday. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Let me tickle you."  
  
"OK," she said nervously. Todd knew she had a few spots that are very sensitive even   
  
through clothes. He reached under her arm and flicked at her pits. He teased his other hand   
  
against her ribs. She trembled with peals of laughter. Todd loved that sound. Her laugh was like  
  
music. She told him she had enough and he stopped. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Let's see, I did 2 truths, I gotta do one more. "Truth."  
  
"Were you glad I was your first?"  
  
She wasn't my first. Just the first I took willingly. I won't bring that up. She knows all  
  
about it. "Yeah. I'm very glad. Truth or dare?"  
  
The door slamed open downstairs. They heard Pietro and Lance argue, but paid no attention   
  
to it. "Truth."  
  
"Are you glad I was your first?"  
  
"Extremely. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare..." He said it as cooly as possible.  
  
"Go downstairs and ask Pietro out on a date."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You don't have to go through with it. Just tell Pietro it's over between you and me and   
  
you want ot take the time to- experiment. Take him to the kitchen. There's a heating grate here  
  
where I can hear everything you say."  
  
"You owe me one."  
  
Todd went downstairs. Pietro was already in the kitchen, slapping together a sandwich,  
  
muttering something under his breath. Todd hopped closer. He heard Pietro calling Lance a "lousy  
  
self-centered bastard." Todd gulped and hopped forward.  
  
"Uh, hi, Pietro, how's it going?"  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
Yipe. "Well, uh, it's like this, Quickie. Me and Rogue decided to-uh-see other people."  
  
"And I suppose you want me to find some poor desperate girl who would agree to go out with  
  
you?"  
  
"Um, no, ya see, I-uh...willyougooutwithme?"  
  
"When did you start talking like me?"  
  
"I said I want to go out with you, OK?"  
  
"Like on a date?" Todd blushed and nodded. Marie, you're gonna get it. Now comes the part  
  
where Pete laughs at me. "Well, there is this nice French place I've been wanting to try. I don't  
  
mind going dutch. Then there's this place I've heard of where we can go dancing without being   
  
looked at funny. You got a fake ID? We can probably get a coupla drinks."  
  
Whoa! Whoa! "Uh, Pietro, I was just kidding."  
  
"Kidding?"  
  
"Yeah, Rogue and I were playing Truth or Dare and she dared me to ask you out."  
  
"Well, I knew that! I knew this had to be part of some infantile game you were playing. It's  
  
what I've come to expect from the likes of you."  
  
"Good. Cuz, you had me scared a moment. Me and you-dating!" He laughed.  
  
Pietro chuckled and took his sandwich. "Never happening. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like  
  
to be alone with Oscar Meyer." Pietro sped up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door.  
  
He tossed the sandwich in the waste basket. He just wasn't hungry anymore. He threw himself   
  
down on the bed and wept. "Oh, Todd, why must you toy with my heart?"  
  
Author's note:  
  
Surprise ending! OK, to tell the truth, I don't think Pietro is really gay. He's too in love   
  
with himself. I've noticed there are a lot of X Evo stories centered around the characters   
  
playing Truth or Dare. Ever since the X-Men movie came out, people have accepted Rogue's name   
  
being Marie as cannon. I gave her a middle and last name. You like? Marie Antoinette may not   
  
have said "Let them eat cake" but she did have a lavish collection of diamonds and kept perfumed  
  
sheep as pets. As for Ichabod, I just wanted a name that sounded silly and started with I.   
  
(My sincere appologies to anyone who has the name Ichabod.) Think about what his intitials would  
  
spell out. 


	3. I'll Stand By You

Togue Fluff  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Stand By You  
  
A/N: Oops! I just realized I forgot the "I don't own anything" disclaimer. OK, X-Evolution characters belong to WB  
  
and "I'll Stand By You" belongs to The Pretenders. The song sounds so much like the relationship Todd and   
  
Rogue would have. This takes place after the events of "Impact". Yeah, I know Togue wasn't going on in that  
  
story line. Think of it as an AU. Another Polish lesson! Babka = Grandma. Enjoy the song fic.  
  
Rogue had been avoiding everyone all day at school. Even her friends. Even Todd, her boyfriend. Todd had a good idea what   
  
was bothering her. Everytime he approached her she just said she didn't want to talk. Period. He could tell she felt like crying, but  
  
was keeping her tears to herself. It made him feel like crying too. He hated seeing her in pain.  
  
After school, Rogue walked home alone. Todd followed her from a distance. This wasn't like her at all. If she walked, she   
  
usually waited for him or rode along with Scott, Kurt and the others. Todd bounded up to her. "Marie.."  
  
"Todd, just leave me alone." she said it with a catch in her voice.  
  
"Marie," he gently took her hand. "You've been alone too long. We both have. Come, on, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I killed someone, Todd! I fucking killed Mysique!"  
  
"Come here." he put an arm around her waist. "There's a bench over here. We can sit down and you can just tell me   
  
everything."  
  
Oh, why you look so sad?  
  
Tears are in your eyes  
  
Come on and come to me now  
  
They had no sooner sat on the bench when Rogue burst into heartbreaking sobs. Todd wrapped his arms around her and held  
  
her close. He murmured to her and stroked her hair. "It's OK, babe, I'm here for you."  
  
"He called me a murderer." she sobbed.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"K-Kurt."  
  
"What! I'll kill that little blue bastard!"  
  
"Todd, no."  
  
"He made you cry!"  
  
"And I killed his mother. I deserved it."  
  
Todd rubbed Rogue's shoulder. "Mystique," he said. "does not deserve to be called a mother. Any more than mine does.   
  
They're-watcha call 'em-incubators. Egg donors."  
  
"You don't talk much about your mother."  
  
"She's not even worth thinking about. If it hadn't been for Babka, I probably would've been dumped on a garbage heep as soon  
  
as I was born. After Babka died, Vixen still kept me around."  
  
"Vixen?"  
  
"That's what everyone called her. I don't think it's her real name, but I forget what Babka called her. Anyway, Vixen kept me  
  
'cuz she found out you could get food stamps and welfare checks if you had a kid. Combine that with what she was getting for   
  
turning tricks and she could keep herself in crack for a good long time. I sometimes wish she had cared enough about me to give me  
  
up for adoption." He sighed. "But we're supposed to be talking about you."  
  
"It's OK. It takes my mind off it." She hugged him. "I don't wanna go back just now."  
  
"We can stay out here just as long as you need, baby. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
  
Let me see you through  
  
Cause I've seen the dark side too  
  
They sat for hours on the park bench. Todd would just hold Rogue untill she cried herself numb. He said nothing, but stroked  
  
her midlength coppery hair. He toyed with the strand of white that shot through it. He was torn between wanting to comfort Marie  
  
and finding Fuzzface and beating the snot out of him. No one hurt his girl. "What do I do now?" she finally said.  
  
"I wish I had all the answers for you, angel."  
  
"Don't call me that." Rogue felt very less that angelic at the time.  
  
"You'll always be my angel, Marie, don't ever forget that."  
  
"I liked it, Todd. God help me, I liked it! I liked watching that bitch shatter! After all she's done to me and everyone else, I was  
  
only sorry that she couldn't feel the pain of being smashed on the rocks! I liked snuffing out another life! What do you think of your  
  
angel now?"  
  
"I think my angel is hurt and needs me. But I can't help you if you push me away. I love you, Marie."  
  
"You could love a murderer?"  
  
"Could you love a fly-eating pickpocket?"  
  
"Todd..." The tears were coming again.  
  
He held her. "I love you, Marie. Nothing will ever change that." He kissed the top of her head. It was getting dark. As the sun set,  
  
a heavy breeze blew up. They both shivered and huddled closer.  
  
When the night falls on you,  
  
You don't know what to do,  
  
Nothing you confess  
  
Could make me love you less  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
"I'm just so damn mad." she said. "Mad at Mystique, mad at Kurt, mad at myself, just everything!"  
  
"That's OK." he said. "Just be mad. Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"When did you become a psychiatrist?"  
  
"When someone thought I was worth talking and listening to."  
  
"I used to be annoyed by Kurt. His teasing, the way he'd call me sister in this saccherine sweet voice. Now when he looks at  
  
me, he seems to wish I'd just drop dead. I wish I could."  
  
"Don't think like that, Marie. Look," He removed his left wrist band and showed her his wrist. "See the scar? I did that when I  
  
was young and stupid. If I had succeeded, I would never have known you."  
  
"Bet it makes you realize how precious life is." she said bitterly.  
  
"Actually, yeah, it does."  
  
"I killed someone, Todd."  
  
"We covered that."  
  
"I wanna scream!"  
  
"Scream then! I won't mind."  
  
"I wanna break something!"  
  
Todd went through his backpack and pulled out a calculator. "Here. It doesn't work anyway." She grabbed the calculator and  
  
snapped it in half. She threw the remains against a tree and stomped on the remaining pieces. "Feel better now?"  
  
Rogue slumped back into Todd's arms. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He stroked her hair.   
  
"Do you think what I did was wrong?"  
  
"Marie, I'm the last person you should come to to decide what's moral or not. I'm a thief, a punk. If I had been a girl, I probably  
  
would've wound up whoring the streets like my old lady before me. Stepdad Lee woulda pimped me out. No doubt about it."  
  
"He hurt you even worse that Mystique hurt me. And you didn't kill him."  
  
"Had no way to. He was bigger and stronger than me. I think they had a gun somewhere, but frankly, guns scare me. It was  
  
easier to just run away."  
  
"I once told you I'd kill him if I ever met him. Now that I have killed someone, I don't know if I could."  
  
"He's not your problem anyway."  
  
"Yes he is! Todd, if you're hurt, I hurt!"  
  
He smiled wryly. "I was thinking just the same thing about you earlier."  
  
She held on to him. "I want this feeling to go away."  
  
"I know, angel, I know." This time, she let him call her that.  
  
So, if you're mad, get mad  
  
Don't hold it all inside  
  
Come on and talk to me now  
  
And hey, what you got to hide?  
  
I get angry too  
  
But I'm alot like you  
  
The first stars were comming out. "What do I do now?" she said rhetorically. "I can't be sure  
  
the X-Men will let me stay with them now. We're not supposed to kill."  
  
"You can come back to the boarding house anytime you want. Wanda has your old room, but, um,  
  
youcansharemine."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for co-habitation with you just yet, Sugar, but thanks for the invite."  
  
"Marie, don't worry." He squeezed her shoulder. "Xavier knows how you feel. I don't like the guy  
  
much, but I can't see him tossing a student out on their ass. And Kurt, I can't stand him either, but  
  
the fact is he cares for you very much. Remember when he wanted to duel with me for 'besmirching  
  
your honor' is how he put it. He'll forgive you, in time."  
  
"What do I do 'til then?"  
  
"Right now, you wait."  
  
"Will you wait with me?"  
  
"Forever, Babe."  
  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
  
Don't know which path to choose  
  
Let me come along  
  
Cause even if you're wrong  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Take me into your darkest hour  
  
And I'll never desert you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
"I have to go now." she said.  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The street lamps lit their way to the X Mansion. The couple walked hand in hand. Ever so often she  
  
would tense up, her gloved hand squeezing Todd's just a little to hard. "Easy, yo." he said. "I might  
  
need that hand someday."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
They stood outside the mansion gates. Todd took both of her hands in his. "Marie, no matter  
  
what happens, I want you to know I love you and I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Oh, Todd..." She embraced him. She kissed the top of his head. He kissed her collar bone. "I  
  
hate sayin' good-bye to you."  
  
"You know where to find me if you need me."  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend."  
  
Todd blushed bright red. "Hey-uh-I'm pretty lucky to have you as my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm goin' through a pretty tough time here, Todd. This might not be the last time I bring it up."  
  
"Marie, I understand. You need me right now. And I'll be there whenever you need me. In fact,  
  
call me later tonight. Tell me how you're feeling. Tell me if I have to beat up anyone for you."  
  
Rogue laughed. She had thought she would never laugh again. Todd proved her wrong. "I love  
  
you, Todd. Good-night."  
  
"Night, Marie. Kocham cie."  
  
They parted ways after a final embrace. Todd stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back  
  
to the boarding house. Usually when he was alone, he hopped. He just wasn't in a hopping mood tonight.  
  
He knew there was no way this was going to be settled easily. There would be more tears, accusations  
  
and screaming fights. Rogue would need someone to comfort her, and he'd be there to do it.  
  
And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
  
You're feeling all alone  
  
You won't be on your own  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Take me to your darkest hour  
  
And I'll never desert you  
  
I'll stand by you 


	4. Little Ditty About Todd and Marie

Togue Fluff

Chapter 4: Little Ditty About Todd and Marie

A/N: For anyone who was affraid I gave up parody songs, this is for you! It's a parody of "Jack and Diane" by John Cougar Mellencamp.

I'd like to take the time to respond to some reviews. Mark Gunther: I look forward to reading your story and will E-Mail you both, yes both, Objects in the Rearview Mirror and Rogue's Honor. You might have them already. Net Nannies suck. Riye Link/Reue: Attempted murder? OK, you asked for it! It's hinted at in the parody below. I couldn't post OITRM or RH without bowlderizing the hell out of them.

Uh, bowlderizing the heck out of them? BeshimiBoo: I'm sorry if you were offended by the agnostic views presented in my story. I was offended by your use of the word screw. They didn't screw, they made love. There is a difference. I believe I mentioned the lycra body

stocking. Plus, there's the obvious answer: condoms. Remember kids! Before you bag her, sheathe your dagger! OK, on with the parody.

Little ditty about Todd and Marie

Two mutant kids who are in love as can be

Someday they're gonna own their own bar

For now they'll make it backseat of Scott's car

Suckin' on Waxed Lips outside of Bayville High

Todd's lyin' on Marie's lap

He's feeling like he could fly

Marie says "Hey, Todd, let's run off

And give something a try

We might need some protection

But you'll always be my guy."

And Todd says

Oh yeah, life goes on

Long after the evolution is gone

Oh yeah, say life goes on

Long after the evolution is gone. They walk on.

Logan sees 'em, unsheathes his claws for the moment

Flashes them at Todd, does his best Eastwood

Well you know, Marie, I otta run off for a while

Logan says "Bub, you ain't goin' nowhere!"

And Todd say

Oh yeah, life goes on

Long as Logan ain't into disection

Oh yeah, life goes on

Long as Logan ain't into disection, He hops on.

Gonna let it rock

Let it roll

Let Lance Alvers come and 

Save my soul

Hold on to sixteen as long as you can

Changes come around real soon

Make us woman and man

Little ditty about Todd and Marie

Two mutated kids, the subject of this parody.


	5. Say It With Krylon

Chapter 5: Say It With Krylon!  
  
A/N: Backtracking a little. It's Todd and Rogue's first Valentine's Day together. About a month  
  
before they become sexualy active.   
  
Kurt sat on the edge of the balcony, watching snow fall over the estate. Rogue approached  
  
him. "Aren't you cold out here?" she asked.  
  
"One of the advantages of having a natural fur coat." he said with a smile.  
  
Rogue shifted nervously. "Um, Kurt, you know Valentines is comin' up, right?"  
  
"Sorry, Rogue, but I already promised Kitty we'd do something."  
  
"I'm not askin' you out! Geez, I'm southern, but I'm not Deliverance southern!"  
  
"I was only teasing." Kurt stood up. "What do you need?"  
  
"Well, I wanna get Todd something for Valentine's, but I don't know what guys like."  
  
"Well, I suppose that varies from one guy to the next. Personally, I like having my tail  
  
rubbed. Lots of guys like it when you stroke their..."  
  
"I meant as a gift, you chowderhead!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" he laughed. He turned on his inducer. "We'll go to the mall then."  
  
Meanwhile, Lance was in bed with five or six blankets piled on top of him. Todd poked at him  
  
with a finger. "Lance..."  
  
"Here." Lance shoved one of the blankets in Todd's hands. "Now go away!"  
  
"I don't want a blanket. I need your help."  
  
"Does it require me getting out of bed?"  
  
"You've had girlfriends before, right?"  
  
"Shut up, Todd." Lance was still moping about Kitty dumping him for Kurt.  
  
"Look, I just wanna know, what do girls like?"  
  
"Cunnilingus."  
  
"What is that? Some kinda Italian food?"  
  
"Only if she's Isabella Roselini."  
  
"Lance, I'm serious! I wanna get Rogue something for Valentines."  
  
"Well, let's see. There's flowers, chocolates, stuffed toys, jewelry. Take your pick."  
  
"But...I don't have any money."  
  
"So steal some!"  
  
"Um...I kinda promised her I wouldn't do that anymore."  
  
"You /what/?" Lance sat up. "You gave up your only source of income just to get laid?"  
  
"Uh, actually, uh.." Todd blushed. "We haven't gone that far."  
  
"Oh yeah, the whole 'no touch' thing. I hope you realize you're the world's oldest virgin."  
  
"Come on, yo! Help me here!"  
  
"OK, maybe you can pick flowers or something. Girls like that for some reason."  
  
"Lance? It's February. What am I gonna do? Give her a handful of snow?"  
  
"Maybe you can make her something. I don't know. I'm tired." He turned over and pulled the  
  
covers over his head.  
  
Make something, huh? Todd decided to think it over.  
  
At the Bayville Mall, Kurt and Rogue checked out store after store. They were in Stables &  
  
Kings. "Here's the perfect thing for him!" said Kurt. "/Sex for Dummies/, by Dr. Ruth Westheimer!"  
  
"Kurt, books are more of a birthday or Christmas gift. I want something romantic."  
  
"I'll just get this for myself then."  
  
Rogue nixed Kurt's suggestion of flowers. "He hates girly things."   
  
"OK, how about cologne? Or deoderant, soap, mouthwash... he definatly needs that."  
  
"Kurt, Todd's been taking care of himself latly, believe it or not. He smells OK now. And  
  
I got him cologne for Christmas. Hey, how about chocolates? Do guys like that?"  
  
"Ja, guys like chocolate. Personally, I never really liked the chocolate here in America."  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"American chocolates are made with 2% milk. Might as well use water. European chocolates  
  
use whole milk. Godiva is about as close as you can get to German chocolates here in the states."  
  
"There's a Godiva shop here in the mall! Let's try there."  
  
Todd went through the basement of the boarding house that night. He knew what he needed was down here,  
  
he just hoped there would be enough. He found several cans of spray paint. Oh, yeah! he thought.  
  
Say it with Krylon! He selected his pallette. Black and white, of course. And brown, red, green,  
  
purple and metalic silver. Now he just needed some one to help.  
  
"Yo, Freddy," he said to his friend at the table. "Wanna go out to I-95 with me?"  
  
"I'm eating."  
  
"You're always eating! Look, be a pal. All I need you to do is hold this lantern up for me  
  
and watch for cops."  
  
"Well, OK."  
  
On Valentine's Day, Rogue came over to the Boarding House with her gift. "Wow, thanks!" Todd  
  
said when she gave him the chocolates. "I don't get to eat normal chocolate that often, and this  
  
is the good stuff. Thanks." He kissed her gloved hand. After they sampled a few of the candies,   
  
Todd told her he had a surprise for her. "We gotta drive out for it. Do you mind putting on a   
  
blindfold? I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"No problem." she said, tying her scarf over her eyes. "As long as you don't take me out  
  
back and shoot me."  
  
Todd led her to Lance's jeep and drove to the overpass at I-95. He pulled over by the side  
  
of the road and took off her blindfold. "Just look up."  
  
Rogue couldn't believe it. Spray painted at the apex of the overpass was a rather characaturized  
  
yet accurate portrait of her face followed by "Marie" in ornate silver letters. The i was dotted  
  
with a heart. "Um, you shouldn't have." she said. You really shouldn't have.  
  
"I've always been pretty good with spray paint." he said. "There's this subway down in   
  
Brooklyn where I once did this huge painting of a toad with wings. Some jackass Cryps tagged it.  
  
That's why I put this one up so high, so no one else will paint over it."  
  
"How'd you get up that high?"  
  
"Being able to jump 20 feet up in the air helps. So does being able to cling to surfaces."  
  
"You-uh-committed vandalism for me. I-don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you like it."  
  
Rogue smiled. "It looks great, Todd. I just don't want you doing things that could get you   
  
in trouble."  
  
"You're only in trouble if you're caught." Todd shrugged. "I had Fred watching my back. He's  
  
a pretty decent guy, ya know?"  
  
"Todd, sometimes I think /you/ should be the one called Rogue."  
  
"I'll take it as a complement." They embraced. 


	6. It All Started With A Cockroach

OK, In the Daria fan fiction section I have a set of stories called "Fanfiction Four" a parody of Fantastic Four. A couple chapters were X Evolution cross-overs. In one called "Attack of the 50 Foot Cockroach" (Gave it a cheesy title on purpose.) Rogue touches Todd the way she did Kitty in SpykeCam and absorbs a memory Todd had been trying to forget. This is basically her thoughts on the way home. Warning: angst fest. I don't usually do angst, but here it goes.  
  
It all started with that damn cockroach.  
  
Long story short, a giant mutant cockroach was on the rampage in New York City. Sounds like something out of a cheesy B movie, I know, but that's what happened. Todd was visiting me when we heard the news, so he tagged along. He had a bright idea on how to stop the bug. Coat the street in slime and watch the bug get stuck in it. Here's the kicker. He knew he couldn't produce enough slime on his own, but if I tapped him, the two of us could do it. Well, I once brushed fingers with Kitty just long enough to get her dance moves. No ill effects. So I thought, what the hell.  
  
It happens every time I drain someone. I always get their worst memories first. With Scott, it had been the plane crash. With Kitty, it had been the time Lance nearly killed her and her parents. Todd was the worst. Maybe it's because I love him so much that his pain is my pain. I heard about people doing sick things to their kids, but never realy knew anyone who had been through it.  
  
The worst thing is, it was as if I lived it myself. The pain, the humiliation. Feeling like your own body isn't even yours. He has scars on his wrists from where he tried to cut himself. Anything to escape the pain. I've been there myself a few times. Wanting to fade out of existance so you don't hurt anymore. That's why he left Brooklyn. Being homeless on the streets was better than living in an apartment with a stepfather who used you for his own selfish pleasure and a mom who was to stoned to know what was going on.  
  
This is why he kept himself dirty for so long. His stepfather complemented his smell while he was violating him. So, he stopped bathing to keep him away. All it did was make him angry. Then Todd ran away. Not many places on the street to take a shower. It's just a bad habit he got into and is just now starting to break.  
  
He still has nightmares and flashbacks. He can't stand having his hands tied up. Earlier this month, we had been in my room, just fooling around. Fooling around as much as my mutation will let us. He started playing that game of "Oops, I Fell Down". He'd pretend to trip so he could grab my breasts. I playfully told him that if he couldn't behave, I was just going to have to tie him down. I grabbed one of my scarves and tied his wrists together.  
  
"Marie, take it off." he told me.  
  
I didn't notice the serious tone in his voice. "Uh-uh," I said. "You were naughty."  
  
"Untie me, please!" I was startled to find tears forming in his eyes. I fumbled with the double knot I had tied. He was shaking when I finally took it off. I put my arms around him and held him tight, tried to stop his shaking.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him. "I didn't know. I won't ever do that again if you don't like it." He said nothing. I could tell he was biting back tears. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head no. I just held him for the rest of the evening, murmuring "I'm sorry." and "I love you." in turns.   
  
The nightmares have subsided, giving way to beautiful dreams about me. But the flashbacks are still there. His last flashback was last week. He and Blob were, I guess you'd call it horseplaying. There's a major difference between guys who are friends and girls who are friends. Guys seldom hug each other and they never mess with each other's hair or nails. Even sitting and talking for too long is considered "girly". So, guys bond with each other by pretending to fight. Even in a play fight, Blob could easily overpower Todd. He had him face down on the floor, grasping both wrists together, telling him to say "Uncle". Todd went into hysterics. Blob tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to hurt you or nothing." he said. "I was only playing."  
  
Todd knew Blob was telling the truth, but it was a while before he felt comfortable to be alone in a room with the big guy again.   
  
I want to help you, Todd. I want you to heal. You think you have, but you haven't. I know you love me. I didn't have to drain you to know that. I know you trust me. I know that for you, trusting someone is a big step. But you can't help the flashbacks. Feeling helpless is terrifying for you. Please let me help you.  
  
I love you. 


	7. White Wedding

White Wedding  
  
Professor X's POV:  
  
Today is June 12, 2011, and another of my students is going away. I should be used to it by  
  
now, even expect it. They're all growing up, starting new lives, raising families. I feel old.  
  
I didn't expect this day to come. Rogue, excuse me, Marie is getting married. And to Todd  
  
Tolensky. As with the others, I volunteered to pay for the wedding. After all, I'm an old man who  
  
has more money than he knows what to do with, so why not make some kids happy for one day. And pray  
  
that their happiness lasts longer than mine did.  
  
They didn't want anything extravagant. Neither one is particularly religious and neither has  
  
any family they care to meet again. They were all for a backyard wedding. Well, I do have a rather  
  
big backyard. They picked the rose garden, a favorite trysting place of their's, much to Storm's  
  
consternation. Storm. She married Logan 7 years ago. They now have a little girl named Kiara Rose.  
  
I can hear her playing 'duck, duck, goose' with the other children, including her second cousin,  
  
Evan Jr. Scott and Jean have two children- Nathan and Rachel. They've been chosen to be the ring  
  
bearer and the flower girl. The Formidable Four were invited along with their children; Jasmine,  
  
Jason and Matthew. I think of my own son. The one I nearly lost without knowing him. Sigh.  
  
Logan and Kurt are putting up the trelis. Storm and Jean are getting the cake and punch   
  
ready. Logan said not to worry about the person performing the ceremonies. The man he got is pushing  
  
90 and is nearly blind so he may not notice a few oddities among our guests.  
  
Lance's POV:  
  
I got to see them. Kitty Pryde never showed me her boobs the whole time we were dating. Never  
  
even let me touch them. But I got to see them today.  
  
And she had a baby hanging off one of them.  
  
Not just any baby. Nooooo...This one was covered in blue fur and had a tail. You think having  
  
a demon baby would freak most girls out. Why do you think Mystique tossed Fuzzball over? Not Kitty.  
  
She's nursing this thing for crying out loud! I swear, it was an accident when I walked in on her  
  
and she gets all mad at me. She grabs a pillow and tries to cover herself. She says "Lance, go  
  
away! Can't you see I'm trying to feed Gabs?"  
  
So I mumble an appology and leave. Gabs is Kitty's daughter. And Kurt's. She slept with that  
  
hairy blue freak! Calm down, Alvers. Toad's not gonna appreciate an earthquake on his wedding day.  
  
Toad's wedding day? What alternative universe did I just slip into?  
  
I find the room I was looking for. There's Blob and Toad, getting ready for the big day.  
  
Fred's POV:  
  
Never thought I'd see the day. My little buddy's getting married. And I'm the best man. I   
  
think I know why he chose me. Lance and Pietro laughed at him when Todd told them he was seeing  
  
Rogue. I didn't. I know how much it hurts when people laugh at you. Todd says he's used to it.   
  
He says he can laugh at himself sometimes.   
  
Rogue's a neat girl. I'm real happy for Todd. But sometimes, I'm just a bit jealous. Not  
  
'cuz of her, but because they have something I can't have. I was being stupid when I thought   
  
Jean liked me. Let's face it, why would any girl like me?  
  
I look in the mirror. Todd's combing his hair for maybe the 50th time today. We're both   
  
wearing white tuxedos. The Prof had them custom made. It's hard for me to find stuff that fits.  
  
Todd says he has a hard time finding something that fits that wasn't made for a 10 year old. He  
  
looks good. I look like a giant gallon of milk.  
  
Todd's POV:  
  
I'm not going to faint. I'm not going to throw up. I am going to comb my hair. It's become  
  
a nervous habit for me. I used to bite my nails, now I've replaced one habit with another. I grab  
  
an elastic band and tie my hair back. That looks better. I guess. I look so stupid. Let's face it,  
  
I'm a jeans and T-shirt guy, yo. Tuxedos just make me look like a little kid playing dress up.   
  
How do you tie a tie again? Over, under, the bunny goes around the tree-ah, screw it, I'll wear  
  
a clip on.   
  
I wonder how Marie would feel about just taking off for Las Vegas. Get married by Elvis   
  
and celebrate by playing the slots. I guess she wouldn't go for it.   
  
It's one thing to tell Marie how much I love her. It's another to get in front of everyone  
  
and tell them. Just words aren't enough to say how I feel about her. Uh-oh- sweat. Wouldn't do  
  
to get all sweaty. Only got one tux. Gotta get some water. Whoa, who turned out the lights? I  
  
fall on something soft.  
  
"You OK, Todd?" Fred asks. "You nearly passed out on me."  
  
OK, that was awkward. I tell him I just need some water. He says he'll get it. Then Lance  
  
comes in. Lance just looks at me. I'm trying to take deep calming breaths.  
  
"So, getting hooked to the ball and chain, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Liked the party last night?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Last night the guys took me out to some strip club and tried to get me drunk. Yeah,  
  
like I'm falling for that again. I gave most of my beers to Fred. He can drink a keg and barely  
  
get tipsy. I wasn't impressed by the strippers. They all had implants and were way too skinny.   
  
They looked like a pair of balloons tied to a twig. Sorry if I don't find that sexy.   
  
Pietro dashes in. Lovely. Like I didn't feel sick already.  
  
Pietro's POV:  
  
I deign to grace Todd and Lance with my presence. "So, li'l Toddlekins is getting married!"  
  
He won't admit it, but he likes my teasing.  
  
"Uh-huh." is all he says.  
  
I see a fashion faux pas. It's my duty to point it out. "Todd, you're not wearing a /clip  
  
on/ to a wedding, are you?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He's not the wittiest of conversationalists at the moment. I remove the tacky   
  
clip-on and replace it with a tasteful four-in-hand. Takes me an eighth of a second. "Thanks."  
  
he says.   
  
"You're wearing white?" I ask. Well, it /is/ after Memorial Day, but "Excuse me for saying   
  
so, but haven't you and Rogue..um..tasted forbidden fruit?"  
  
"Way to go with the euphamism, Pietro." says Lance.  
  
"Way to go with the vocabulary, Lance." I reply.  
  
"White doesn't neccesarily mean virgin, yo." Todd finally adds to the conversation. "It's  
  
a symbol of our love. Our love is pure. Everything we do is an expression of pure love."  
  
Since when did Todd get poetic? "Well," Lance sighs. "I guess this means no more stumbling  
  
over used condoms."  
  
"That was just one time, yo!"  
  
"It was cherry flavored! Do you know how many disturbing mental images I got from that?"  
  
"Thank you." I say sarcastically. "Now I've got mental images that I don't want."  
  
Enter Tubby. He gives Todd a glass of water. Todd chugs it. "Prof's been real good to us."  
  
he says. "Even got us a room at the Marriot in NYC for our honeymoon. While we're there, we're  
  
gonna look for a place to live. Keep a secret, guys?" We guess we can. "Marie and I are thinking  
  
about opening our own bar. My job at Kip's Tavern pays OK, but I wanna move on, yo. She's tired  
  
of temping for bookkeepers and ready to start something of her own too."  
  
"Best of luck." I tell him.  
  
Kitty's POV:  
  
That was so embarressing. Couldn't Lance knock? I know, those newsletters I get from La   
  
Leche league say I shouldn't be embarressed about breastfeeding, but I don't want just anyone to  
  
see my ta-tas. La Leche also recommends I breastfeed untill age 3 or even 4. Right. Sorry, but  
  
once she starts growing teeth the dairy will close. Especially if she starts sprouting fangs   
  
like her dad's. He's nipped me a few times. He's always willing to put a band-aid over his bite  
  
marks and kiss it better. I knew there was a reason I love the fuzzy dude.  
  
Gabs was getting full anyway. I toss a towel over my shoulder and burp her.  
  
Her name is Gabriele Eva. Gabriele is the German spelling of the feminine for Gabriel, an angel   
  
important in both Jewish and Christian theology. Eva is the name of the woman who adopted Kurt.   
  
The woman who did what Mystique couldn't bring herself to do.  
  
I sit Gabs in my lap. She's 9 months old. She can sit up on her own fairly well. I refasten  
  
my dress and go back to the room where Rogue's getting dressed.  
  
Jubilee greets me. Or rather, greets Gabs. "Oh, look at the pretty baby!" she squeals. I  
  
let her hold her. "Look at the cute little dress she's in! Lavender's just the right color for  
  
her, Kitty! Oh, does Gabsy like her Auntie Jubes?" Gabs makes some cooing noises.   
  
"Will you put the kid down and help me zip up?" That would be Rogue.  
  
"I'll get it." Kelly zips her up. She's maid-of-honor, it's kinda her job.  
  
"Careful." she warns.  
  
"I know, I won't touch the skin." Kelly says. "Now suck in."  
  
"Thanks." Kelly and I help Rogue put on these extra long gloves that go almost up to her  
  
shoulders and need to be buttoned. Rogue would probably toss me out a window if I told her, but  
  
she really does look beautiful, if frazzled.  
  
"How are you going to wear your hair?" asks Kelly.  
  
"It's to short to do much with it." Rogue shrugs. "So, I'll just put on the veil after I   
  
do my make-up."  
  
"You're not going all gothed out are you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be a gothic bride." she laughs. Her hands shake as she picks up an eyeliner.  
  
I ask if she wants me to do it for her. "Nah," she says. "You might touch me by accident." This  
  
would've sounded rude from anyone else, but it actually shows concern coming from her.  
  
"Listen, Rogue," I whisper to her. "I know you're nervous, but trust me, once you see Todd  
  
and you're together with him, it will all go away."  
  
"Who says I'm nervous?"   
  
"You're using eyeliner on your lips."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I remember my own wedding and almost envy those two. My parents came and had a big screaming  
  
fight with each other. They are divorced now and my dad has refused to meet his own granddaughter.  
  
Mom's been OK, but she keeps hinting that I should get Kurt to convert to Judaism. Not happening.  
  
It was an interfaith wedding, with Rabbi Farburg and Vater Braun sharing ceremonial duties. Since  
  
it was interfaith we skipped the eucharist and the wine goblet. Which was a shame. Kurt was looking  
  
forward to being able to break something. Then the priest caught on fire and that chimp went   
  
crazy. Long story.  
  
Rogue looks pretty. Mauveberry lipstick suits her much better than that purply-black   
  
stuff she usually wears.  
  
Rogue's POV:  
  
I look like hell. I didn't sleep good last night. Combination of nerves and I just know  
  
Todd's skeevy friends took him to some cheap strip club. I nearly put eyeliner on my lips. Oh,  
  
no, I'm not nervous. Oh my god, that's a cold sore, isn't it? I've got a fucking cold sore on my  
  
wedding day! Kitty says she's gonna see if Kurt's finished with the trelis. OK. I'm ready for my  
  
nervous break down.  
  
I feel something rub against my leg, followed by a purr. "I can't hold you, Peaches, I'll  
  
get fur on my dress." A couple years ago, Kelly's cat went to Kitty Heaven, but not before dropping  
  
a litter. Kelly let me have one. She has Siamese markings like Puss did, but her eyes are yellow-  
  
orange, like peaches. So, that's what I call her. I found out a long time ago that my powers don't  
  
work on animals, so at least I get something fluffy to pet.  
  
Peaches gives an irritated meow and stalks off. Kelly combs my hair and puts on my veil.   
  
Jubilee is snapping photos. I have this filmy layer of white tulle hanging in my face. I would've  
  
perferred the type worn off the face, but if anyone wants to kiss the bride, this is how it has to be.  
  
Kelly leaves to see if everything's ready. She reminds me not to leave the room.  
  
Old superstition, no one must see the bride before the wedding other than her attendants. I go over  
  
to the window and push the veil from my face. I can see the rose garden from here. Looks like  
  
they're getting ready. I look down and see Todd come out with Fred and the others. Todd looks great.  
  
Wish I could get him to dress up more often. He looks really nice. Not at all nervous and frazzled  
  
like I am.   
  
As soon as the kids see him they drop whatever game they were playing and run up to   
  
their Uncle Todd. Those kids love him. What am I thinking? Todd deserves to be with a woman who  
  
can touch him, give him children. I'm holding him down. I love him too much.  
  
Jubilee asks me what's wrong. I say I'm fine. "No you're not." she says. "You're about to  
  
cry, and they're not happy tears."  
  
"Look outside, Jubilee." She does.  
  
"Hey, there's Todd!" she says. "He looks cute, if you don't mind me saying so. All the kids  
  
are down there. There's Kitty, she's handing Gabs over to him. Looks like Kelly's taking pictures."  
  
"Jubilee, I can't give him children. It's clear that he likes them. Am I being...selfish?"  
  
"Rogue, girlfriend, listen to me. /Not/ marrying him would be selfish. You're the only   
  
woman he wants. The kids like Todd because-well-deep down he's just a big kid himself. He'll talk  
  
to them, get down on the floor and play with them, that kinda thing."  
  
"He has a lot of love in him. He'd make a good father."  
  
"Maybe. But, for now, just concentrate on what a good husband he is. I like the stories he  
  
tells the children. I can't help but think some of the characters seem awfully familiar."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it. In his stories, the wicked witch is always named Raven. And then there's  
  
Sir Lancelot and his squire, Petey the Swift. Freddy the Friendly Giant, Queen Kitka of the   
  
Cat People, Jeannie the Red Sorceress, and everyone's favorite Truk the Silly Blue Elf. And I've  
  
got a pretty good idea who the Beautiful Princess Marie is based on. Wonder if he'll ever make up  
  
a character based on me."  
  
"You could ask him."   
  
Peaches is bugging me again. Unless I want my wedding gown clawed up I'd better pay attention  
  
to her. I find one of her cat toys and play with her for awhile. Then there's a BAMF! and I'm  
  
face to face with my brother.  
  
"Kurt!" Jubilee scolds. "What if we were naked?"  
  
"I'd go back and get my camera." he jokes. "Ready, mein Shwester?" He offers his arm.  
  
"Ready."  
  
Todd's POV:  
  
As soon as I'm out the door I hear it.  
  
"Uncle Todd! Uncle Todd!" The kids stampede toward me. Ah, I love 'em.  
  
"Uncle Todd!" says Kiara Rose. "We're playin' 'duck, duck, goose'. Wanna join?"  
  
"Kids, we're all dressed up today. Maybe we shouldn't do anything to get messed up." Whoa.  
  
Since when did I start talking like an adult?  
  
Kitty comes out. "Todd, could you hold Gabs for me? I'm going to see if I can help Kurt   
  
with the trelis."  
  
"Sure." I take the gurgling little fuzzball. She's cute. Hard to believe something cute   
  
came from Kurt Wagner. She has a tail. No question who the father is in that case. Wonder how   
  
they get a diaper on her?  
  
"Hey, Todd." It's that Kelly Osbourn chick. "Hold Gabs up so I can take a picture." I hold  
  
the baby up and pose for a few pics. Gabs looks like a little elf baby. Her fur is a shade or so  
  
lighter than Kurt's and really soft. It feels more like the down on a baby duck than like fur.  
  
Baby ducks are what got me in the situation I'm in. It was the day after Easter. Marie and  
  
I went on our biannual candy run. (The other one is right after Halloween.) We grabbed some take-out  
  
and had a picnic in the park. They have this thing where you can buy food for the ducks, so we  
  
thought, what the hell. This big duck with a bunch of little fluffy ducklings paddled up to the   
  
shore. One of the ducklings got out of the water and waddled up to us. When they're this young,  
  
they aren't affraid of people. I picked the little guy up and showed him to Marie. I heard some angry   
  
quacking and something biting my jeans. Mama Duck wanted her baby back. I put it down for her.   
  
Marie and I just stood there, looking at the lake. I can't remember which of us did it first,  
  
but next thing I know is we're hugging. We just held onto each other for a long time. I never want  
  
to let go of her. I asked her to marry me. She said yes.  
  
Back to the present, Kelly's taking more photos of me and the kids. She says she has to get  
  
more film for her camera. "Uncle Todd," says Evan Jr. "Will you tell us a story?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" says Rachel. "Tell one about Princess Marie."  
  
"You always want to hear about Princess Marie." says Nathan.  
  
"Alright, gather around, kids." I grab a seat on one of the benches and hold Gabs in my lap.  
  
"I've got a new story for you." I love telling the kids stories, and they love hearing them. They're  
  
mostly fractured fairy tales with my own creative bent to them. "This is how Princess Marie broke  
  
the spell Raven the Witch put on her by falling in love." It's an allegory about Marie and myself.  
  
With a little of The Frog Prince thrown in. The kids love it.  
  
"But Uncle Todd," says Jasmine. "Why didn't the toad tell Princess Marie who he was?"  
  
Clever girl. "It's like this, Jasmine. The toad had been a toad for so long, he forgot he  
  
was really a prince."  
  
"Kissing is gross." says Nathan. "Tell a funny story."  
  
"Yeah," says Jason. "Tell one about Truk the Silly Elf. He's funny!"  
  
"Well..." I pretend to think about it. Actually, I've been thinking of a good story with  
  
him. "OK. Did you know Truk and Princess Marie were brother and sister?" They shake their heads. "Well,  
  
they were. Raven the Witch tried to keep them from finding out, but Princess Marie gave her what  
  
for. One day, Princess Marie and Truk the Silly Elf were walking in the forest. The birds were  
  
fluttering around and singing. Marie was singing with them. She had a very beautiful voice. Truk  
  
was supposed to mark the trail so they didn't get lost, but why is he called Truk, kids?"  
  
"Because he has the brains of a pick-up truck!" They chorus.  
  
"That's right!" Actually, it's Kurt spelled backwards. Shhh..."Truk thought he could mark   
  
the trail with bread crumbs. Of course, the birds that had been singing with Princess Marie saw  
  
the crumbs and starting eating them. They were now lost in the woods. Princess Marie was about   
  
to wallop her stupid brother when they smelled something delicious. Marie thought that if they   
  
followed the smell, they might find someone who could help them. You know what they found? They  
  
found a house made all out of cakes and candy. Marie thought this was just a little strange, but  
  
Truk just scampered over and started shoving handfuls of cake in his mouth." I tell them my   
  
twisted version of Hansel and Gretal. Ending with Truk getting mad at Marie for pushing the witch  
  
into the oven. She hits him with a spatula and flies away on Raven's broomstick.  
  
"Hey, Stink-Boy." It's Logan. "It's time."  
  
Lance's POV:  
  
I stand nearby as Todd tells the kids stories. He tells some pretty good ones. I like the one  
  
he told once about Sir Lancelot the Bumbling Knight. That character is just ridiculous. So's the  
  
squire,Petey the Swift, who should be called Petey the Swish. He can't make him out and out gay,   
  
it's a children's story, but he does make him very effeminate. I'm using lots of big words today.   
  
In one story he told, Lancelot and Truk jousted for the hand of Queen Kitka. I felt kinda sorry   
  
for Lancelot when Truk managed to beat him. Wait a minute...Lancelot...Kitka-Kitty...Truk-Kurt.  
  
Froggy Boy's been making fun of us!  
  
"Hey, Lance, do me a favor?" asks the tuxedoed twerp.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Ma-Rogue and Fuzzbutt come down the path could you play this?" He puts a CD in my hand  
  
and leads me to this chair by a boombox. The CD is the soundtrack to /Top Gun/. And people say  
  
/I'm/ stuck in the 80's.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yeah, I'll do him a favor.  
  
"Thanks. Play track 5. 'Take My Breath Away'. That's the song we want."  
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
Kurt's POV:  
  
I was so flattered when Rogue asked me to give her away. We've been through so much together.  
  
We've had our fights and our hugs and our long talks on the balcony. She really sees me as her   
  
family now. Kitty jokes that this is good practice for me. Someday, I may do this for Gabs. That  
  
day is a long, long way off.  
  
I'm giving her to Toad. Sorry, Todd. I just can't get used to calling him that. I can't   
  
understand why she loves him. He's crude, boorish, has no manners. OK, Rogue tells me that his  
  
hygiene has improved dramaticlly. He still smells weird. Better than usual, but weird. She says  
  
he stole stuff because he needed to. The night I came to the Institute, Scott had caught Todd  
  
swiping wallets and saved him from getting clobbered by Duncan and his goons. Todd later told Rogue  
  
that he was trying to get enough together for a motel room and a pizza. He had to settle for some  
  
flies and a spot under an overpass that night. She says he doesn't steal anymore because he doesn't  
  
need to. Well, all I can say is he'd better be a good husband to Rogue. If he isn't, he'll have  
  
me to answer to.   
  
Here we go. Nathan and Rachel go just ahead of us. Nathan holds up the silk pillow with the  
  
rings. Rachel gets ready to scatter her rose petals. Lance pushes a button on the boombox. Hang  
  
on. This isn't processional music. This sounds like Kenny Loggins' "Fly Into the Danger Zone" if  
  
I'm not mistaken. "Lance!" Rogue shouts at him. Poor Rachel and Nathan stop right in the middle of  
  
the path. They don't understand what's going on. I cover it with a joke.  
  
"Toad and Rogue's Wedding! Take Two!" Jean shoos her kids back up the path so we can start   
  
over. Rogue has a little talk with Lance. Apparantly, she was to come down the path to Berlin's  
  
"Take My Breath Away." I tell her that "Fly Into the Danger Zone" might be more appropriate   
  
anyway. She doesn't like the joke. OK, here we go again.  
  
/Watching every motion/  
  
/In my foolish lover's game/  
  
/On this endless ocean/  
  
/Finally lovers know no shame/  
  
/Turning and returning/  
  
/To some secret place inside/  
  
/Watching in slow motion/  
  
/As you turn around and say/  
  
/Take my breath away/  
  
Todd's POV:  
  
Wow. Just-Wow. Marie looks so beautiful. She's always beautiful, but, wow. She's wearing   
  
this white dress with this full floaty kind of skirt. Kinda looks like a dress Marilyn Monroe  
  
wore once in this picture I saw of her once. Not the one from /The Seven Year Itch/, though that  
  
wasn't bad either. In the photo, Marilyn in sitting in this long fluffy white dress, the skirt  
  
all flared around her. What really makes the picture is that she's looking right at you with her  
  
lips parted and one hand raised as if asking you to come closer so she can tell you a secret. Ah,  
  
Norma Jean, you were to good for this world.  
  
Marie's right beside me now. Fuzzbutt kisses her cheek through the veil and puts her hand   
  
in mine. OK, calming breath. Don't shake.  
  
Judge's POV:  
  
It's such an honor to bring two young people together. My eyes are going out on me, but I  
  
just know they're very happy. I've memorized the words I need to say. They come naturally to me.  
  
The bride's brother gave her away. His face looks-blue? These young people today. Wear   
  
outlandish facepaint anywear.  
  
They wish to read their own vows. Very touching. They exchange rings as they do. Shouldn't  
  
the bride take off her glove for this? Oh well, young people today   
  
Hmmm...which one's the bride again? They're both wearing white. Did I get roped into one  
  
of those new fangled girl on girl weddings? No, no, if I remember, the groom's name is Tom. Or  
  
Ted, or something like that. "Do you, Mary..." I say  
  
"Uh, I'm Todd." says the short white blur. "And her name's Marie."  
  
Oops. First that "music" now this. Take two. "Do you, Marie, take Todd to be your lawfully  
  
wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Todd, take Marie..." You know the rest.  
  
"I do."   
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife.  
  
you may kiss the bride." I said kiss her, not swallow her! Young people.  
  
Rogue's POV:  
  
I love you so much, Todd. You'll never know how much. I worked for weeks on the vows I wrote  
  
for him. How he means the world to me. He wrote how he wants to be with me forever. He's giving me  
  
one of his soft, slow kisses. I worry if the tulle is just a little to thin. I don't seem to be   
  
draining him, so I guess we're cool.  
  
We sign the marriage certificate. Marie Tolensky. That's my name now. I didn't care to   
  
carry my no account daddy's name for the rest of my life anyhow. But my initials are MAT. Oh,  
  
well.   
  
My husband. That's how I have to think about Todd now. Not my boyfriend or even my fiance,  
  
but my husband. I'm wearing a gold band on my finger with the name "Todd" etched in it. Todd has  
  
a simular one with my name etched in it. We cut the cake together. He feeds me a morsel. I offer  
  
him some. THWACK! The Tongue snatches it up. Gotta teach that boy some manners.  
  
I'm looking over some Polaroids some people have taken so far. Jubilee got a lovely shot   
  
of my clevage as I leaned over to sign the papers. Wonderful.   
  
"My child."  
  
I look up to see who said that, even though I know who it is. "Irene! What the hell are you  
  
doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you get married."   
  
"You lied to me! You lied to me since I was kid! You told me I was sick when I wasn't!" I  
  
sound like one of Todd's corny Emenem CD's, but I don't care. I'm so pissed that this woman invaded my  
  
wedding day.  
  
"Marie, honey, I wanted to protect you. I hope you'll understand."  
  
"What I understand is Mystique made my life a livin' hell and you were fine with it!"  
  
"I don't expect you to forgive me, Marie."  
  
"Then what are you here for? Just wanna wish me and Todd luck?"  
  
She smiles just a little. "No, I didn't come to wish you luck. I don't need to. I've seen  
  
your future with Todd. You will have both joys and sorrows, but your joys will outnumber your   
  
sorrows. I know you will be happy with him."  
  
I may be mad at her, but I have to know. "Irene, I know Todd will make me happy. But, will  
  
he be happy with me? We can't touch like normal people. We-I mean-I can't have kids."  
  
"Marie, he /will/ be happy. I won't tell you anything more. I think you'd rather be surprised."  
  
"Hey, angel." Todd comes up to me. "Who's this?"  
  
"Todd, I believe I've told you about Irene."  
  
"Uh-huh." Todd looks like he can't decide whether to hit her or hug her. He settles for a  
  
handshake.   
  
"I'll leave you to your festivities." Irene reaches out to me, finds my face with her hand  
  
and pulls me in for a peck on the cheek. Am I imagining things, or did I see a tear leak under  
  
her dark glasses? "If you ever need me, I'll know where to find you." She uses her cane to find   
  
her way out. Todd takes my arm.  
  
"C'mon, Marie." he says. "It's time for the first dance. You don't wanna keep Fuzzy waiting."  
  
I dance with Kurt to "Blue Skies". Todd found this Irving Berlin CD to play at the reception.  
  
Kurt's a pretty good dancer. I'll bet he and Kitty look good on the dance floor.  
  
The next dance is just me and Todd. The Irving Berlin CD has a song called "Marie". It's  
  
a short song about a guy who asks a girl named Marie is he can kiss her. Todd and I both love   
  
slow dancing. Nothing fancy, just hugging to music.  
  
Logan's POV:  
  
I didn't like Irving Berlin when he first came out and I don't like him now. I sit at a   
  
table and sip some more champagne. Dammit, not even a decent buzz. Aw, not another Irving Berlin!  
  
Grrrr....I'm not crazy about the band Berlin either.   
  
Kelly Osbourn says she'd like to sing a song for the bride and groom and all the other couples.  
  
It's a showtune called "No Matter What". Well, the kid does have a good voice on her.  
  
She puts an instrumental CD in the 'box and sings.  
  
/No matter what they tell us, no matter what they do/  
  
/No matter what they teach us,what you believe is true/  
  
There's a hand on mine. Ororo smiles at me. "My I have this dance?"  
  
Hell yeah! I'm not much of a dancer, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my 'Ro.   
  
She loves me even when I'm being an asshole and she's the mother of my little girl.  
  
/No matter what they call us, however they attack/  
  
/No matter where they take us, we'll find our own way back/  
  
This song is us. Not just me and 'Ro, but for all mutants. We've got some hard times up   
  
ahead of us, I know. But we'll face it together. Did I just think that? Been hagin' round Chuck  
  
for too long.  
  
/I can't deny what I believe, I can't be what I'm not/  
  
/I know I'll love forever/  
  
/I know, no matter what/  
  
Wanda's POV:  
  
Why did I come here? Because Pietro's here? We're actually starting to get along. Have to  
  
since we joined the Avengers. But that's not it. Because goth chicks gotta stick together? Nah.  
  
I have no idea why I'm here.  
  
Look at him. Just look at the shrimpy little toad. With this big simpering grin on his   
  
face. Holding on to Rogue like he's never gonna let go. It's pathetic. Especially the way he looks  
  
at her. Like he's looking at a rare flower or a masterpiece painting. He used to look at me like  
  
that. Not that I want him to start again.  
  
Is Rogue smiling? I don't think I've ever seen her smile before. He has his shaggy dirty   
  
blond hair tied back. While they're slow dancing she slips the band out of his hair and lets it  
  
hang loose. She whispers something to him that seems to make him happy. She holds him and strokes  
  
his hair. Does she realize he's just the right size to plant his face in her boobs?  
  
He reaches up and touches her cheek through the veil. She touches his hand, to keep it there.  
  
Christ! Get a room! I turn away from them. I see Kurt "dancing" with his daughter. Actually, just  
  
holding her on one arm, taking her tiny hand in his and swaying to the music.  
  
/No matter if the sun don't shine or if the skies are blue/  
  
/No matter what the ending, my life began with you/  
  
Goddammit! My fucking life is passing me by! Two great guys who coulda made me happy and I  
  
let them slip by just because I'm such a bitch!  
  
Lance's POV:  
  
Wanda doesn't seem to be having any fun. "You OK?" I ask.  
  
"I'm fucking fine."  
  
When people say they're "fucking fine", they usually aren't. Is she crying? Wanda never cries.  
  
"Wanda, you can tell me what's wrong." Where was that sensitivity when I was dating Kitty?  
  
"I'm OK, I always cry at weddings."  
  
That's bull. Pietro told me she's never even been to a wedding before. "They look happy." I  
  
say, motioning to Todd and Rogue. Maybe not the best thing to say.  
  
"The two freaks deserve each other."  
  
"Yeah, they deserve each other all right." Take that however you want. Wanda is very pretty.  
  
Even if she's smeared her make-up a little. "Do you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Todd's POV:  
  
While we were dancing, Marie took the elastic band out of my hair. She whispered to me that  
  
she thinks it looks better loose. I'm still getting used to the idea that someone finds me   
  
attractive. Frankly, it's kinda nice. She held me close and stroked my hair. God, that feels good.  
  
Party's almost over. Marie tosses her bouquet. Jubilee catches it and starts doing this   
  
victory dance, like she made the winning touchdown or something. Now it's my turn. I gotta throw   
  
her garter. Fuzzball says she has to sit on Fred's lap while I take off the garter. Where does  
  
he come up with this? So, Fred sits in this chair and Marie gets in his lap, his belly almost  
  
pushing her off. I kneal down and start searching under these layers of fluffy white skirts.  
  
"Watch it, Todd, that's my leg!" says Fred. Har har. Hey, she's wearing those silk stockings  
  
I like so much. The ones she has to wear a garter belt and straps with. And nothing else. Good.  
  
I'm wearing those black silk boxers I know she likes. I get a good look at what I'm getting later   
  
tonight. I see the garter and grab it. I can't help taking a moment to feel the silk over her   
  
knee. She nudges me with her foot. Time to stop admiring the view and get on with it.   
  
I throw the garter over my shoulder. Lance catches it. Scott comes over to me. "We got a   
  
surprise for you two out front." he says.   
  
The surprise is a white '04 Corvette complete with cans tied to the bumper and a "Just   
  
Married" sign.   
  
"So, where'd you rent it from?" I ask.  
  
"It's not a rental, it's yours."  
  
OK, my hearing must be going out on me. "Excuse me?"  
  
"We all pooled our money together and got you this. Slightly used, but I got it running like  
  
new. The '04 series is pretty resiliant. Treat it good and it'll last practically forever. Just  
  
need the two of you to sign this." He takes out the title. We use the hood of the car to write on.  
  
The car is signed over to us. Scott tosses me the keys. I used to hate these people. Now I see  
  
there not all that bad.  
  
Rogue's POV:  
  
In one day I get a husband and a car. I've never been kissed so many times in my life.   
  
People tend to avoid Miss Goth, especially when they learn she can kill with a touch. I think   
  
my veil might be worn through. I give all the kids a hug and a peck on the cheek. I remind Kelly  
  
to look after Peaches for me.   
  
"Been a lovely weddin', petite fille."  
  
That could be only one person. "Remy?"  
  
He's standing there in a tux. Grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oui." he says.  
  
Todd sides up to us. "Hello Remy," he says cooly. "And good-bye, we're leaving."  
  
"Don' I getta kiss dee bride?"  
  
"Don't you have a gumbo or something to make?"  
  
"Mais, eet's only one petite kiss." He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. Poor Todd is  
  
fuming. He knows I used to have a thing for Remy. I guess it was mutual, but it just wasn't meant  
  
to be. "Best of luck, Rogue." he says. "Now, I brought you something. A piece de resistance for  
  
de Corvette." He takes it out of his jacket pocket and puts it on our dashboard. It's a   
  
bobblehead Kermit the Frog.  
  
"That's real cute, Remy." I mean it. "Thanks."  
  
"Mais, I wanted to get ya something." He almost looks like he's blushing.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." Todd says impatiently. "Now, we've got a honeymoon to get to so go...  
  
row a pirough, or whatever it is you do."  
  
"What I was t'inkin' o' doin' was spearin' me some frog legs." he says with a smile. "Hey,  
  
don't get jealous, mon ami. Rogue is your woman. I respect that." He shakes his hand. "You be   
  
good to her, ya hear?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear."  
  
Our bags are already in the back seat. We're ready to roll. I have to practically wind my  
  
skirts around me to fit in the seat. Todd starts the car. The predictable rice throwing and shouts  
  
of good luck follow. I realize how ironic the rice is. It started out as a symbol of fertility.  
  
No chance there.  
  
As we head down Graymalkin Drive I lift the veil from my face and feel the wind. Todd   
  
asks if I want him to put the top up. No, I like it this way. I don't think I've ever been  
  
happier.   
  
  
  
Todd's POV:  
  
OK, so I'm insecure. Marie is as hot as they come and me, well they don't call me Toad   
  
because I look like Fabio. But she's my woman, dammit! Gumbo can just keep his cajun fingers  
  
off her! My woman. My Marie. My wife. She really is mine. Just like I'm hers.  
  
It really is windy, driving with the top down. I'm getting tears in my eyes. Marie wants  
  
me to leave the top down. The wind blows at her veil, making it trail behind her. She puts a hand   
  
over the side and lets it ride the updraft. I turn on the radio. Billy Idol's "White Wedding."  
  
Pretty appropriate. Marie and I sing along with the radio as we head down the highway to New York  
  
City. I look at Kermit, his head bobbling as he smiles at us. It makes me smile.  
  
/Take me back home/  
  
/There is nothin' fair in this world/  
  
/There is nothin' safe in this world/  
  
/And there's nothin' sure in this world/  
  
/And there's nothin' pure in this world/  
  
/Look for something left in this world..../  
  
/It's a nice day for a white wedding/  
  
/It's a nice day to start again..../  
  
We get to the Marriot. Prof already made reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Todd Tolensky. The  
  
bellboy takes our bags to our room and starts going on about where the closets and bathrooms are,  
  
how to call room service, yadda yadda. I give him a tip just to make him go away.  
  
I stop Marie from going in the room. "What is it?" she asks.  
  
"Um...aren't I supposed to carry you through the door or something?"  
  
"Todd, you'd throw your back out. Wait, I know..." Whoa, where'd the floor go? Oh. She's   
  
carrying /me/. OK, this is kinda fun. She drops me on the bed. She pulls her veil back down and  
  
gets on top of me. OK, so I like being dominated. She kisses me. Mmmmm....all silky and lacey.  
  
I've got a long night ahead of me. And I'm going to enjoy every minute. I love you, Marie. I  
  
always will.   
  
A/N The End! For now. Some of the events here are based on my own wedding. The best man's 'that's  
  
my leg' crack. Getting worked up over a cold sore. The wrong processional music. (I was to come   
  
down the isle to "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" from the /Armegeddon/ CD. My brother-in-law nearly  
  
had me march to "Come Together".) The song "No Matter What" belongs to Jim Steinman and Andrew  
  
Lloyd Webber. It's from the musical "Whistle Down the Wind". Other songs have their owners mentioned  
  
in the fic. For some reason, I have a mental image of Logan sitting at a table and growling Irving  
  
Berlin's name like Worf did in the wedding scene in /Star Trek: Nemesis/. If you're wondering what   
  
Kelly Osbourn is doing here, read "The Best Little Institute in Texas" I always thought Kelly   
  
would get along with both Rogue and Kitty. She seems like aweird mix of both. As for the Formidable  
  
Four, well, check out the Daria fan-fics. 


End file.
